


That's Enough!

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is an abused teenager. Someone decides to put a stop to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Enough!

They're sitting in their chemistry class, waiting for the teacher, Mr. Slughorn, to call for silence. Severus smiles as Lily laughs. He's enraptured as she tells the story of the dinner where Petunia's new boyfriend met their parents for the first time.

His mind wanders as his eyes follow Lily's movements. He can't help but wish for the sheer normality of her life. She might not have the best relationship with her sister, but at least she has two parents who love her.

His right hand moves to cover his ribs, knowing that they're black and blue because his father decided to get drunk last night. He's sixteen years old, but too much of a coward to stand up to his old man. To himself, Severus admits it's because he's scared his father will turn his anger onto Severus's mother.

Severus dreams of leaving, of taking his used car and just taking off in the cover of nighttime, driving in the dark, never to return again. A few things stop Severus: not enough money, leaving his mother, and leaving Lily.

His morose thoughts are interrupted when he's hit in the back of his head with a wad of paper. He turns around in his seat and glares at his assailant. His heart warms when Lily mimics his actions. Just like Severus expects, he sees Sirius Black and James Potter snickering.

Potter smirks at Severus before beaming brightly at Lily. "Hi Lil." He waves his hand energetically, looking like a moron.

"Shut it, Potter!" she snaps. "Keep your paper to yourself, if you know what's good for you."

"But Lil!"

"Leave me alone, Potter. You should know by now to not be rude to my best friend if you want to get in my good graces."

"He's just a slimy nobody!" Black says harshly. "Hi own parents don't even like him!" He laughs meanly and Potter joins in.

Severus flinches as Lily's glare intensifies. "And you wonder why I won't give you the time of day, Potter? You're a no good bully that has nothing between his ears or between his legs."

Severus looks at Lily in astonishment. Lily has always prided herself on never saying anything vulgar, and then... to say that... and all in defense of Severus... it comforts him. The looks of utter shock on Potter and Black's faces are pretty great, too.

With no other comment forthcoming, she turns to face forward. As Severus copies her actions, she reaches over to his desk, gripping his hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

Severus smiles – for once, putting what the awful duo said out of his head.

~ HP ~ HP ~

It is a couple of days later when upon reaching their houses, Lily and Severus notice a police car outside of Severus's residence.

Exchanging looks, Severus and Lily hurry to the door. Lily hesitates. Severus knows it's because last time she went inside, Severus suffered his father's wrath. Severus takes Lily's hand, pulling her in after him.

Severus stops short when he sees the scene in the dingy living room. Both of his parents sit on the tattered couch. His mother looks frightened and his father wears a thunderous expression. There are two uniformed officers –a stocky man and a skinny female, a person who looks like she's a nurse due to her uniform, and Lily's parents are also there, both wearing angry expressions.

"Mom? Dad?" Lily looks as flabbergasted as Severus.

Viola Evan's expression evens out, trying to smile even though it looks forced. "Hello, Lily."

"What's going on?" Lily asks.

The stocky police officer puts on a friendly expression. "Are you Severus, son?"

Severus nods, starting to back away.

The officer puts out his hand, as if to forestall Severus. "You're not in any trouble. We just need to talk to you."

Lily loops her arm around Severus's."I'm not going anywhere," she says, glaring at anyone who dares to raise any objections.

Severus smiles gratefully at his best friend before nodding to the police officer.

"You need to be perfectly honest with me." Severus nods. "Does your father, Tobias Snape, show any kind of abuse to you? It can be hitting, kicking, completely verbal, anything."

Severus freezes. This is his chance. He can tell them the truth, and then the old bastard will get everything he deserves. But then... what will happen to his mother? What will happen to him?

Severus looks at his mother. She still seems scared, but determination is alight in her eyes. "Honey, it's okay. I'll be fine. Just do what you –"

"Shut up, woman!" his father barks, making his mother flinch.

The female officer makes a move, but a look from the male officer, holds her place.

Severus got what he needed, though. He knows he has his mother's blessing. "Yes, sir," he quietly admits.

"The boy is lying!" his father stands up and Severus instinctively takes a step back.

Lily moves protectively in front of him before facing Severus. With a small smile, she lifts Severus's shirt up so the officers can see the marks scattered on his torso. "Now what are you going to tell the police?" she demands, an edge in her voice.

"He's clumsy!" his father is glaring at him and Severus is wondering if he made a huge mistake by being honest.

The female officer shakes her head. When the male officer gives a nod, she grins. She faces Severus's father. "Tobias Snape, you are under arrest." She turns him around and cuffs him. "You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

After that, things happen quickly. Severus has a forced checkup by the nurse. She's there to make sure there are no permanent injuries. With no equipment, the checkup is very low tech. She seems pretty sure there's nothing seriously wrong, but wants Severus to go to the hospital to get x-rays to be on the safe side. Mr. and Mrs. Evans promise to bring Severus in, making Lily and him trade confused looks.

Mrs. Evan explains how they knew about the abuse for awhile, but finally got sick of playing ignorant. Mr. Evan says that they want their daughter to learn how to stand up for what she knows is right and they weren't setting a very good example to follow.

"What happens now?" Severus asks.

Severus mother, who had been quiet up until this point finally speaks. "I'm in no condition to take care of you. The Evans has graciously agreed to take you in so you're last two years of high school can be relatively normal."

Severus wants to be sad. After all, he won't be living with his mother anymore, but he knows, deep down, Eileen Snape hasn't been a real mother in a long time. A real mother wouldn't allow her son to be beaten on a daily basis. So all he feels is happiness. He might be forced to put with Petunia, who really isn't pleasant to be around, but he'll be living with Lily in a house with people that he doesn't have to fear, a house will he is promised safety. The good really does outweigh the bad.

It doesn't take a long time before it's all around school that Severus is living with Lily's family. Of course, Potter doesn't take kindly to that bit of news and his jokes become more hurtful and dangerous. After a joke goes too far and lands Severus in the hospital with a concussion, Potter and Black are both suspended. Their principal, Mr. Dumbles, tells Severus that he warned them that if they continue it when they return to school, they will be expelled. When the suspension is over, both Potter and Black pretend as if Severus doesn't even exist, which is just fine in his books.

Severus learns to ignore Petunia. He realizes the reason she is so mean-spirited is because she's jealous. In a way, Severus can understand. Lily is beautiful, intelligent, outgoing, and popular. Everything Petunia is not. When Lily is around, Petunia tends to fade into the background.

Living in close quarters with Lily is the main reason behind their first kiss. Severus had always been a little in love with the vivacious redhead, but he doesn't think she would have even thought of him as anything more than a friend if they didn't spend so much more time together in the same house.

After they become a couple, Lily's parents make a new list of rules for them. The main and most important one is they are not allowed to be alone in either of their bedrooms with the door closed. Severus and Lily are both fine with that. They're going to take their relationship slow, not wanting to lose the friendship that means so much to both of them.

They had nothing to worry about. Their relationship stayed strong throughout high school. They went to the same university where Lily decided to major in Chemistry while Severus majored in Mathematics. Lily always joked about how Severus's logical mind couldn't do anything else. Severus just took Lily's sarcastic comments all in stride.

It wasn't long after University that they got married. It was the happiest day in Severus's life, at least up until that point. That day was beaten as the happiest day when they welcomed their first child into the world. Lily and Severus both decided to name him Harold Florian Snape, Harry for short. Lily wanted 'Harold' after her father and Severus wanted 'Florian' because it was Latin for flower. It was a way to continue Viola's tradition of flower names.

Severus never thought he could have any of this, but he is so grateful to be wrong. He can't think of his life without his small family. He hopes to add to it in the future. He would definitely love some pink and knows Lily feels the same. But for now, he'll just be happy with what he has.


End file.
